


Of Nightmares, Artwork, and Basotexia

by fluffmaster2000



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data's Artwork, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, data doesn't understand emotions like love, thats why he has his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmaster2000/pseuds/fluffmaster2000
Summary: Basortexia (n); The overwhelming desire to kiss.Data doesn't understanding love, Geordi has sleep problems, and they are both dorks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is self-indulgent trash. First fic, leave comments and kudos!
> 
> (Was I supposed to put that)

Geordi didn't know where he was. He was quite positive it was a dream, as there was nowhere he could think of that was this dark. He was positive of one thing though; something was chasing him, and he had a feeling he didn't want to be caught. It felt to Geordi as if he was running down a corridor, the walls closing in on him, the ground startlingly slick as he ran faster and faster.

Geordi felt himself fall before it actually happened. The sudden shift in force, the shock of fear in his heart, and the foreboding jerk of his foot against the ground. The... whatever that was chasing him was so close he could feel it's breath on his neck.

Suddenly the dream, nightmare more like it, shifted. Geordi found he was sitting in a chair, not so difficult than the ones on the Main Bridge, and in front of him was... "Data!" Geordi attempted to move but found his limbs would not. His thoughts skidded to a stop, then began to go a million miles a minute. ' _Data doesn't know about the danger. I need to warn him, I need to get him out of here!'_  Data opened his mouth to answer, but it was as if some force was keeping him from it. Data's arm jerked to the right. It did this multiple times under Geordi's suddenly moist eyes as it jerked harder and harder until the entire arm was thrown from its socket.

Geordi's heart missed a beat or two and his mind stalled. Data just stood there, screaming against the force that kept him silent, then the left arm began to twitch. Geordi watched horrified as each limb was torn from its metal home, being flung out of site. As his left leg was slung, he thought it was over, as Data fell to the floor. The force came back, pushing his, sweet, innocent android into an upright position, and as he looked into Data's amber eyes, he finally let he tears fall.

Data's head twitched. At first Geordi was sure it was a mistake, an illusion in the panic of the situation. Then it happened again. There was a horrible gut wrenching sound of metal being torn, and Data's head was thrown directly into his lap, a scream embedded onto his androids face.

Geordi woke up screaming Data's name.


	2. Tear Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi doesn't understand healthy copping mechanisms.

"D-data? Hey, so, um, I was just -I was just making sure I, I mean _you,_ ****I wanted to make sure you were ok, not that I'm not ok, well actually I probably don't sound ok, ya know what why don't I just hang up, ok well it was nice talking, so, bye-"

Geordi knew it was a dumb idea. Sure, it was more likely than not that Data was still awake, and he would answer his call, it still made him nervous, as it took him over half an hour after his night terror to finally make the call.

"Geordi, you sound as if you are in distress. Do you require my company? You sound in need of it."

' _Well_ ,' thought Geordi with slight amusement, ' _he asked._ '

"...yeah, I could. Please?"

"It would be my pleasure. I will make my way to your quarters shortly, after I leave Spot some food in case I do not have time return before alpha shift." The line went silent.

' _Ok Geordi, calm down, he didn't ask to many questions, it's fine, it's **fine**.' _

Geordi rose from his bed and as he passed my his mirror and was shocked at his appearance. There were tear-tracks all over his face. He wasn't quite sure why in all honesty, but he was appalled at the thought of Data thinking he was crying. Seeing him that... vulnerable.

He walked into his small bathroom, grabbed a Star Fleet approved washcloth out of the towel cabinet and wet it with warm water. He began to scrub at his face. His mind wandered to the dream... the way Data looked when his limbs were ripped off, the horrible screech of the torn metal, his last scream etched on his pale, innocent face... with each passing second he scrubbed harder and harder on his face.

_'He needed to get rid of he evidence, he needed to scrub it off, he needed-!'_

But no mater how hard he rubbed, they were still there, he rubbed and rubbed, scrubbing his face raw until-

"Geordi! I must ask you desist from this course of action!"

Data grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder through the mirror and looked into Data's beautiful amber eyes. He looked and began to sob. Horrible, gut reaching sobs that rattled his bones. He slid to his knees and put his head in his hands. He felt Data wrap his arms around him and without thinking about the consequences, turned and threw himself into Data's arms. He kept sobbing and apologizing to Data, and hearing Data whisper his version of condolences, until he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be more fluffy, I promise.... maybe.


End file.
